Just Dance Xtreme Party
This includes some songs that have been very popular and are very hard. P.S (This was supposed to be MY format of JD2015 Ellie Goulding - Burn Bonnie Tyler - Holding On For A Hero Ylvis - The Fox Pharrell Williams - Happy Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX - I Love It Dancing Bros. - Tetris Calvin Harris - Summer Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea - Problem John Newman - Love Me Again Aerosmith & Run DMC - Walk This Way Love Letter - Only You (And You Alone) Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg - Wiggle Katy Perry ft. Juicy J - Dark Horse Katy Perry - Birthday Katy Perry - Wide Awake Katy Perry - Unconditionally Katy Perry - This Is How We Do Borgore ft. Miley Cyrus - Decisions BajanCanadian - The Survival Games (MC Parody) Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On Avril Lavigne - Rock N' Roll David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On David Guetta ft. SIA - Titanium Ariana Grande ft. Big Sean - Right There Ariana Grande - Baby I Victoria Justice - Make It In America Pink - Trouble Pink - Try Eminem ft. Rihanna - The Monster Eminem - Rap God Sophia Grace & Rosie - Girls Just Gotta Have Fun Jennette McCurdy - Generation Love James Arthur - Impossible TAL ft. Little Mix - Une Autre Personne OneRepublic - Counting Stars Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball Miley Cyrus - Adore You Miley Cyrus ft. Nelly - 4x4 Miley Cyrus ft. Britney Spears - SMS (Bangerz) Demi Lovato - Heart Attack Demi Lovato - Made In The USA Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd - Really Don't Care Pitbull ft. Jennifer Lopez - We Are One (Brazil 2014 Anthem) Shakira ft. Rihanna - Can't Remember To Forget You Shakira ft. Carlinhos Brown - Dare (La La La) Shakira - She Wolf Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo, Akon - Play Hard Ke$ha ft. will.i.am - Crazy Kids Ke$ha - Blow Little Mix - Move Little Mix - DNA Little Mix ft. Missy Elliott - How Ya Doin'? Little Mix - Salute Little Mix - Wings Little Mix - Word Up! Little Mix - Little Me Little Mix - Change Your Life Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX - Fancy Iggy Azalea ft. T.I - Change Your Life Iggy Azalea - Bounce Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love One Direction - Best Song Ever One Direction - Story Of My Life One Direction - Rock Me One Direction ft. Little Mix - Rock My DNA (Unlockable) Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment Victoria Justice - Shake Nickelodeon's Victorious - Shut Up N' Dance Britney Spears - Work Work Idina Menzel - Let It Go will.i.am ft. Miley Cyrus - Fall Down ABBA - Dancing Queen Ariana Grande - Put Your Hearts Up Katy Perry - Walking On Air Disney's Frozen - For The First Time In Forever PSY ft. Snoop Dogg - Hangover Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom Jessie J ft. Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande - Bang Bang Jessie J - Thunder The Lego Movie - Everything Is Awesome Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix Kelly Clarkson - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) The Girly Team - Macarena Miranda Cosgrove - Kissin' U Becky G - Built For This Lorde - Royals Jessie J - It's My Party Jessie J - Do It Like A Dude will.i.am - Bang Bang Eliza Doolittle - Pack Up Maroon 5 - One More Night Maroon 5 - Payphone Avicii ft. David Guetta - Addicted 2 U Avicii - I Could Be The One Pixie Lott - Nasty Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack - Give Me Everything (Tonight) will.i.am ft. Miley Cyrus, French Montana, Wiz Khafila - Feelin' Myself will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout Pharrell Williams ft. Miley Cyrus - Come Get It Bae Ariana Grande ft. Zedd - Break Free Jennifer Lopez - First Love Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling Mick Jackson ft. Justin Timberlake - Love Never Felt So Good Pink - Funhouse Katy Perry - Part Of Me Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz. - Thrift Shop Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang (E) will.i.am ft. Cody Wise - It's My Birthday Miley Cyrus - Who Owns My Heart Imposs ft. Konshens - Feel So Right Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl Jack Jones - The Love Boat Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donnis - Just Dance Rihanna - Disturbia Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down Jason Derulo - Trumpets ABBA - Mamma Mia TAL - Danse Fedez - Alfonso Signorini Ariana Grande - Honeymoon Avenue Passenger - Let Her Go Gary Barlow - Let Me Go Olly Murs - Dear Darlin' Chris Brown ft. Lil Wayne, French Montana - Loyal PIXL - Sugar Rush Please add in Alternatives